


Our Friend Steve

by ArtistRedFox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Steve the bear, crackfic, polar bear - Freeform, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistRedFox/pseuds/ArtistRedFox
Summary: Ranboo is having a nice time hanging out with Technoblade and Steve the polar bear, but then they realize the gentle snowfall has turned to a raging blizzard!A crackfic inspired by a tweet from @simpingboisinc on twitter
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Our Friend Steve

Ranboo threw his hands up in the air. "HOW DO YOU ALREADY HAVE ALL THE REDS??" He glared down at the Monopoly board, then over at Steve, who was snuffling at his property cards.  
Technoblade glared at Steve. "We just started like twelve minutes ago, Steve are you cheating?"  
The polar bear looked at Techno lazily, then made a soft noise in the back of his throat.  
Techno crossed his arms, and his leg began to bounce. "It's just not fair, that's all." The piglin muttered. "You always have the best luck in this game."  
Steve yawned widely, then flopped onto one side.  
Ranboo looked away from the bear to frown down as his properties. "I have barely anything." He picked up the dice, and rolled. "Seven." He muttered. After he counted where he'd land, he frowned. "You gotta be kidding me."  
"Woo." Techno cheered in his expressionless voice. "You owe me 100 dollars."  
Ranboo's face went blank, then he smiled. "I declare bankruptcy." He announced proudly.  
Steve stared at Ranboo from his position on the floor, and Techno snorted in surprise. "You... What?"  
"I declare bankruptcy." the enderman hybrid repeated, and began collecting his properties together. "Which means these," He held the cards out to Techno, "Are yours."  
Techno looked at the proffered cards for a moment, then a malicious grin spread across his face. "Oh Steve!~" the piglin cooed, his voice low and threatening. "How lucky do you feel now?"  
Ranboo stood, leaving the pig and the bear to their mortal duel, and climbed the ladder to the kitchen. He dug through the cabinets, hearing Techno's muffled voice through the floor, and retrieved some golden carrots. Before climbing back own, he glanced out the window, and frowned. The snow was falling heavy out there. He went to the door and pulled it open slightly.  
"Hey Techno?" Ranboo called, his ears flicking anxiously.  
He heard the piglin grumble as he got up, then started climbing the ladder up. "What?" Techno asked. In response, Ranboo opened the door the rest of the way. "Oh."  
The two hybrids stared at the foot of snow that had gathered in front of the door, some of it now being blown in by the freezing wind.  
"I suppose I'm stuck here for the night." Ranboo murmured.  
"Mm." Techno agreed. They were silent a while longer. "Close the door." The piglin hybrid said before descending the ladder once again.  
Ranboo nodded, then pushed the door shut. He climbed back down the ladder just in time to hear Techno complain, "Seriously, again? Are these dice loaded or something???"  
Steve let out a rumble from the floor, and Ranboo held back a chuckle. "Steve still winning, then?"  
The piglin crossed his arms in annoyance. "Maybe."  
Ranboo sat back on the floor by the Monopoly board, and tossed Techno one of the carrots, before munching on his own. Techno put the carrot in his mouth, then began counting out the money he owed Steve, grumbling all the while. Eventually he plopped the money down in front of Steve, then picked up the dice, and held them towards Steve. "Your turn." he mumbled around the carrot.  
Steve sat up, and sniffed at Techno's open palm, carefully picked up the dice, then dropped them again. The three players watched the dice spin as they fell, then Techno and Ranboo groaned. Double sixes stared up from the game board.  
After a while of sitting there in silence, Techno sat up, brushing the dust off his knees. "Well, that's enough Monopoly for today!" The piglin announced, and started packing up the game pieces. Steve huffed angrily, and trailed after Techno, making little grumbly noises, as the hybrid walked to store the game for the night.  
Steve grabbed Techno's cloak in his mouth and pulled. Techno grunted in shock, and stepped back so he wouldn't be choked. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Steve. "Steve, are you eating my cloak?"  
Steve rumbled, and pulled on the cloak hem again.  
Ranboo laughed, and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, I might write more idk, I have ideas for at least two other chapters


End file.
